The Heart Wants What It Wants
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Este es un cuento de hadas moderno, y no hay finales felices.- Ella sabe que hay un millón de razones por las que debería rendirse, pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere. /Yakuza AU/ [En Pausa]
1. Capítulo 1

**...**

* * *

 **The Heart Wants What It Wants**

* * *

Debería haberlo supuesto, la ironía le recriminaba en tal momento, donde su cuerpo se congelaba de miedo y su mente repetía ecos aterrados,

 _¡Dios, no quiero morir!_

"¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Suelta la bolsa!" El grito agresivo, rabioso, del hombre que le apuntaba con una navaja provocaba en ella una turbación tan grande, que sus músculos parecían agarrotados, sintiendo que cualquier simple movimiento de su cuerpo induciría en esa persona un ataque hacia ella.

 _Dios mío,_

Extendió su bolsa, temerosa. Esta casi fue arrancada de sus manos, y su cuerpo respingó un poco, mantenía su vista baja, no queriendo darles un motivo para agredirle aún más.

"¡Qué mierda!- ¡¿es todo lo que tienes?!" gritó el tipo cuando el contenido de su bolsa fue vaciado en el mojado concreto, sin respeto por sus pocas pertenencias, los tipos patearon sus cosas. Desde la vista en sus pies, ella vio cómo se acercaban más a ella.

"Si no tienes nada más de valor," estaban demasiado cerca, y ella sólo supo encogerse en sí misma. La vida era cruel, ¿cómo podía pasarle esto a ella? Ella que nunca había hecho algo malo, quien acababa de salir de trabajar, ganando lo poco para pagar su renta, y era interceptada por un par de sujetos.

Su corazón estaba desembocado, un horrible frío no dejaba a su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando uno de los tipos le tomó bruscamente del brazo.

"Eres guapa,"

 _No, Dios no, por favor._

Uno de ellos soltó una risa ante la cara aterrada de la chica, y ella empezó a tratar de soltarse.  
"Deja-" el nudo en su garganta era tan doloroso.

"Shh," una mano en su boca, sentía las lágrimas resbalarse en su cara y la desesperación, y el miedo, sus instintos naturales tratando de despertar a su cuerpo del agarrotamiento.

Trató de zafarse, entre súplicas ahogadas contra la mano que le tapaba con fuerza su boca, el miedo calcando sus huesos y los interminables ruegos en su mente por un Dios que hasta el momento no le ayudaba.

"Por favor, no."

Porque por mucho que intentara soltarse, gritar y correr sabía que sus captores eran más fuertes. Y aunque pudiera gritar, en ese mojado, oscuro y solitario callejón, ¿Quién le ayudaría?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula hasta doler y rogando por preferir morir que esto que sabía ocurriría sin piedad.

Cuando una mano rasposa se metió entre su blusa, sintiendo la otra jalonear su falda, otro ruego escapó de su boca, y mientras uno de los hombres rió con depravación otro jaló de su cabello tan fuerte que le hizo soltar gimoteos de dolor.

Y de repente es empujada hacia la pared, un acto demasiado brusco y doloroso, sin poder mantenerse de pie, cayendo al suelo. No tuvo tiempo siquiera para tratar de levantarse, su mente era un rio de negrura, odio y frustración… _¿Por qué tenía que sufrir esto? ¿Por qué ella…? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan malvado?_

Luego uno de los hombres cae junto a ella soltando una maldición. Incrédula, miró hacia el frente, y volvió a respingar cuando el otro tipo cayó cerca de sus pies.

Todo fue confuso, como una película borrosa y oscura, pues cuando uno de ellos trató de levantarse de nuevo con un sin fin de groserías y la navaja apuntando hacia lo que ella asumía eran más personas– nuevos desconocidos, más agresores– golpes se interceptaron entre los hombres, el horrible sonido de algo interno romperse, escupitajos y amenazas de muerte. Sakura estaba muda, horrorizada y estática ante este nuevo peligro, tratando de mezclarse con la pared y esperando que al cerrar los ojos todo terminara y pudiera decir que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Eso hizo, dejó s mete alejarse de ese lugar…, luego-

"¡Ese imbécil!" Escuchó a alguien burlarse, en este punto ya no sabían quién seguía de pie o quienes eran, sus manos trataban de proteger su rostro, si la iban a matar también, preferiría no ver.

"¡Oye tú!" Se encogió ante lo que pensó iba dirigido a su persona. Escuchaba más pasos entre los charcos de agua cerca de ella.

"Creo que está asustada." Una voz más aguda y lejana dijo, mientras una mano trató de acercarse pero sólo logró que ella se retrajera más en su misma, esperando otro ataque.

"La vas a espantar," alguien gritó más lejos, mientras otra persona, la de la voz aguda replicó,

"¡Luego de la escena que hiciste, idiota, claro que sí!"

Quien estaba frente a ella no intercedió en la conversación llevada que los acompañantes tenían a su costa, y ella sólo esperaba lo peor. La mano se volvió a acercar, y antes de que la chica pudiera alejarse, dicha mano le tomó con fuerza la muñeca de ella, obligándole a retirar el brazo de su rostro.

Con sus ojos abiertos llenos de un miedo tan visible en el temblor de su cuerpo, ella observó entre sombras al hombre que se inclinaba sobre ella. Por la poca luz apenas si podía notar algún rasgo, sus ojos parecían cuencas vacías un momento, y al otro su mente le jugó la ilusión de ver esos iris de color rojo.

"¿Está herida?" Alguien preguntó desde atrás.

"No." Una voz ronca salió de él– el hombre que se inclinaba sobre ella– anonadándola. No había manera de que ella lo supiera, claro, pero era como si este hombre mantuviera el contacto visual con ella, o al menos le mirara con detenimiento. "¿Puedes levantarte?"

Atontada, asintió, para luego forzar a sus piernas a estirarse y mantener el peso de su cuerpo. Sería el dolor, el cansancio corporal que su ser obtuvo luego de tanto en tan poco tiempo por lo que sus extremidades no cooperaron con las órdenes de su mente. Pero mucho antes de que siquiera ella pudiera perder el equilibrio y caer de nuevo, el mismo hombre volvió a sujetar su brazo, manteniéndola de pie plantada en el suelo.

"Cuidado," voz profunda, libre de emoción, mano fuerte sobre su delgado brazo.

La situación fue tensa, donde el palpitar de su corazón no se había detenido en todo el suceso, y como su mente gritaba incoherencias, desde gritos de auxilio, ruegos por divinidades y temores de ser lastimada por estos demonios. A pesar de todo eso, está casi nula muestra de empatía le golpeó demasiado.  
Había tenido demasiado.

"Gracias," su voz apenas audible, temerosa de decir demás y ser tratada igual que los tipos en el suelo. _Gracias_. Por todo lo que indicaba que este hombre que le mantenía de pie, él quien impedía que se cayera… no le iba a lastimar.

 _Gracias_ , entre lágrimas que ya no acallaba, sollozos que retumbaban en su pecho ante el miedo, _gracias_ porque él le había salvado de una de las peores cosas que una mujer podría sufrir.

Simplemente la razón ya no importó, y el querer buscar confort, consuelo, calor humano ante la helada situación, _de lo que casi sucede_ , fue más fuerte en ella. Sus manos temblorosas tomaban con fuerza la chaqueta de esta persona y su cara se enterró en ese fuerte pecho, desahogándose con este desconocido sin importar ya nada.

* * *

"No luce muy bien,"

"¿Qué más da? ni que fuéramos caridad."

"¡Idiota!" el siseo fue acompañado con un golpe, desenvolviendo una serie de insultos entre esas personas.

Ella fingía no escucharlos, o respingar cada que sus voces se elevaban de manera violenta- centrando su vista entre el humeante café oscuro que sostenía en sus manos y el silencioso hombre sentado unos metros lejos de ella. Él lucía indiferente a todo, el cansancio de la noche, sus acompañantes e incluso el frío que ahí hacía; solo llevaba una camisa oscura, y aunque estuvieran bajo la protección de una tienda, la noche era cruel y helada.

No sabía cuántas veces ella robó pequeñas miradas hacia él, poco animada de beber del líquido amargo en su vaso, pero cuando ella volvió a levantar la vista en su dirección, esta vez él le miraba con poca emoción. Avergonzaba por husmear, trató de enfundarse más en la chaqueta prestada, fingiendo no sentir la incomodidad de sus prendas desgarradas y mojadas.

"Deberíamos llevarle a casa," Uno de los acompañantes dijo en un tono amable y con una mirada de preocupación. Ahora con las blanquecinas luces del lugar y algo de valor, ella podía observar y ver no sólo al hombre frente a ella, sino a los acompañantes. Al menos ahora sus salvadores se veían menos aterradores. Pero de entre los presentes, el que acababa de hablar a ella le había parecido el más intimidante por su tamaño y aspecto brusco, más sin embargo era el que lucía más preocupado por su bienestar. Su hablar quedó al aire, la connotación de sus palabras eran en duda, más como esperando la aprobación de alguien más.

Era debido al porte con el que _él_ se presentaba, el aire de indiferencia y de estar encima de los demás, por el que ella entendió que, de alguna manera, el hombre de cabello negro era el líder de estas personas, o bien, aquel con mayor autoridad.

Ella, al igual que los demás, miró en su dirección, esperando por algún cambio en él. De entre sus labios delgados, sosteniendo un cigarrillo gastado, exhalando el humo del tabaco, contempló a la chica. Bajo su mirada, ella se sentía expuesta, pequeña y frágil. Ella no era tan vana como para avergonzarse por el estado actual de su apariencia, pero no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de ser tan poca cosa ante sus ojos fríos.

"¿Sasuke?" Uno de ellos inquirió, aquel de cabello descolorido y caninos sobresalientes. "Quieres que yo…"

Su nombre, Sakura se aferró a él por instantes, esperando quemarlo en su memoria. Él dejó de contemplarla, y en su lugar observó brevemente a su grupo. Ella no sabía cuál fue la conclusión a la que llegó, o que era lo que estaba valorando, pero su mirada se dirigió a ella de nuevo.

"No." Apenas si movió sus labios, y mucho antes de que cualquiera de los ahí presentes pudiera replicar, él se levantó de su lugar y caminó los pasos restantes hasta estar cerca de la chica.

De primero, ella no entendía, pues él sólo estaba frente a ella mirándola con impaciencia y cuando él entendió que ella no había captado su silencioso mensaje, ordenó,

"Levántate."

No era una amenaza, él no llevaba un arma ni su cuerpo se mostraba predispuesto a dañarla, pero en él había esta _aura_ aterradora que en ella calaba como advertencia de peligro. Lo más rápido que pudo siguió su mandato, insegura del poco espacio entre ellos ahora que estaba de pie. De cualquier manera eso no duró mucho, pues en cuanto ella abandonó su asiento él comenzó a caminar hacia la pelirroja, la única mujer presente además de la chica maltratada. La mujer, como otra característica, usaba lentes. Extendió su mano y le entregó unas llaves a este tal Sasuke. Sin comentarios o explicaciones, los demás comenzaron a salir, y el hombre junto con ellos.

Ella no entendía, ¿eso significaba que también debía de irse? Miró nerviosa el lugar, una simple tienda de servicio las 24 horas, sola, con luces parpadeando y un cajero intimidado. ¿Tendría el dinero suficiente para un taxi?–Pero que idiota, su dinero, junto a otras cosas de valor se habían perdido ese día.

Antes de poder abrazarse a sí misma en autocompasión y lastima, levantó la vista y esta chocó con la mirada oscura de este Sasuke. Un poco sorprendida no dijo nada, como todo ese día su habilidad del habla fallaba, pero esta vez su confusión y lentitud fue nula pues al ver esos ojos de nuevo entendió el mensaje que él daba. Sintiéndose un poco menos convaleciente y asustada, caminó con rapidez hasta donde el hombre de cabello negro la esperaba, sintiendo en lo profundo de su consciencia como ese acto no era más que un paso a algo incluso más peligroso que lo que había ocurrido en el callejón.

Ella sólo sujetó con más fuerza la chaqueta en su cuerpo, dejando que el destino jugara como le placiera.

* * *

"Sakura."

Esa quizá fue la primera vez que escuchó su voz. Clara y lo suficientemente alta para saber que no era su imaginación. Le miró, algo que se estaba haciendo frecuente en esa breve noche, esperando una continuación. "Mi nombre. Es Sakura." ella terminó.

 _Ah_. No dijo nada, fijando brevemente su vista en aquel barrio de aspecto bajo y poco seguro. No era de su _interés_ , después de todo. Ya había hecho suficiente‒demasiado‒ con haber traído a esa chica hasta su casa. Desbloqueó los seguros del carro, ni siquiera apagando el motor o esperando por más de ella, mucho menos una despedida. Ella abrió la puerta, y antes de que pudiera salir exclamó,

"Lo siento, ten t-" la mano de él le interrumpió, impidiendo que ella deslizara dicha prenda fuera de sus hombros.

"Da igual." Sasuke se encogió de hombros, moviendo su vista una vez más frente a él, y aun así siendo consciente de la débil y tenue sonrisa en los pequeños labios que se formó en la chica.

Ella asintió, con un sentimiento extraño cerca de su pecho, templado, agradecido.  
No sabía de donde nació el valor, pero no lo pensó mucho, y como impulso;

"Gracias, Sasuke."

La velocidad con la que ella salió y cerró tras de sí fue bastante, o quizá, el aturdimiento por parte de él le hizo lento.

Para Sasuke fue desconcertante eso, no tanto su nombre en labios de esa mujer, pero mucho sí tenía que ver con la definición que su mente le dio al timbre de esa voz; suavidad y afecto que en ella escuchó. Perplejo, y por primera vez en su vida, con la guardia baja, no pudo evitar observar y esperar hasta que ella entró al vestíbulo de su hogar. Aun con el auto encendido, la vista fija en cualquier cambio entre ese complejo departamental, esperando por una luz que se encendiera y le indicara a él que ella ya estaba dentro, a salvo.

Fue la silueta tras la cortina con la luz amarillenta haciendo sombras en ella que él le reconoció. Ella se asomaba, mirando hacia donde él seguía estacionado. Ese fue el momento en que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que sus manos apretaban con fuerza el volante y que no había despegado la mirada de esa ventana en el cuarto piso de un departamento barato, de esa silueta aún pegada a la ventana.

Aturdido, dio marcha atrás a su vehículo, enfocando su vista en las calles, encendiendo otro cigarrillo e inhalando con ganas. Una mano en el volante y la otra sostenía su cabeza contra la ventanilla de su puerta. El camino de regreso a su lugar de trabajo fue tan poco notable, un movimiento en automático y estático. En su mente siempre gris, rodeada de sobras desagradables y oscuras, colores vivos y brillantes estaban siendo persistentes. Un iris de un verde poco común, un cabello exótico y la melodía de su voz repitiéndose sin piedad.

 _"Gracias."_

"Heh," resopló cansado, con una sonrisa de lado, que poco faltaba por ser una mueca en su cara. Agitó su cabeza, esperando que pensamientos absurdos desaparecieran antes de formarse por completo en él.

No estaba interesado. No necesitaba nada de eso.

Y aun así.

"¿ _Sakura_ , huh?"

Y aun así su corazón latía con un poco más ímpetu ese día.

.

* * *

 **[01]**

* * *

.

Pues si Runaway va a ser lo más fluffy que pueda escribir, esta historia debe ser lo más angsty que pueda hacer. Trataré, ojalá salga bien. Igual espero no sea tan larga. Este es sólo la introducción.

Gracias por leer. 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Selena Gomez

 **Summary** : Este es un cuento de hadas moderno, y no hay finales felices.- Ella sabe que hay un millón de razones por las que debería rendirse, pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere. |Yakuza AU|

* * *

 **The Heart Wants What It Wants**

 **[02]**

* * *

Sus oídos zumbaban, la adrenalina en su sangre hacía a su cuerpo ansioso, el olor a muerte era metálico; sangre.

Sentía sus manos tiesas pero aun así fuertemente empuñando el arma. No caería por esto, menos así.

Los disparos seguían siendo el eco de fondo, y los gritos desesperados, angustia, rabia y maldiciones mezclándose.

"¡Demonios! ¡Salen como cucarachas de una alcantarilla!"

"¡Lo mejor es que nos vayamos!"

"¡No podemos, nos disparan enseguida al vernos!"

Porque a pesar de los siseos de ellos, no había miedo o ruego.

"Lo mejor será que Sasuke se vaya,"

Voz tratando de mostrarse controlada, la mujer asumía el cargo. Sus acompañantes asentían, sabiendo bien que los refuerzos llegarían y que esos bastardos no eran realmente el fin, la prioridad se establecía.

"No."

Pero él _no_ era un débil, no necesitaba protección.

"Cierra la boca," la mujer le siseó, no era momento para los caprichos de niño rico.

"Jūgo, tú-"

"No necesito nada de eso," adelantando lo dicho, su arma disparó con insistencia.

Quizá Sasuke quería demostrar algo, lograr algo. Esto no era nada, no con cosas que él vio y vivió antes, así que siguió en la espera de una oportunidad para continuar su contraataque, era mejor solucionarlo rápido, evitando derramar sangre de personas indebidas, y antes de que llegaran _ellos_.

.

Su memoria se mostraba como una bruma confusa de ruidos, disparos, adrenalina y sangre. Cuando de un momento ubicó que lo qué escuchaba eran gritos, y al siguiente las luces centelleantes de un barrio que no dormía. El dolor en su cabeza no se comparaba con el que sentía en su costado. Ardor, punzante, profundo.

Un quejido salió de sus labios, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, queriendo parar el retumbar en su cabeza.

Y así como su consciencia se había ido unos momentos, esta regresaba de golpe y la alerta casi le hace respingar. Su cuerpo estaba reclinado a una húmeda pared, sentía sudor correr por su cara y su cabello cubría su vista, su pecho subía y bajaba con una pesadez que dolía, su brazo izquierdo no respondía y el dolor caliente en su costado aumentaba. En su mano derecha su arma aún sujeta con fuerza.

 _Maldición_.

De haber sido capaz habría golpeado la pared contra la que se reclinaba, pero su cuerpo estaba pesado y su mente se moviera a tal velocidad, repasando los hechos ocurridos hace tan sólo unas horas.

Un simple movimiento errado… le estaba costando demasiado.

 _Maldición_ , volvió a vociferar en su mente. Todo había salido mal y su maldito orgullo fue más grande que la situación.

"¡Llévatelo!" La mano de Karin empujando contra su pecho, haciéndolo trastabillar, más no cayó, sentía el agarre de Jūgo en su hombro, listo para arrastrarle.

"Mierda, Karin ya te dije que-"

"¡Lárgate! Esto ya se está saliendo de control, será mejor que-"

"¡Cuidado!" El grito de Suigetsu no fue más que una alerta de algo inevitable. El tiroteo se hizo más grande, sus enemigos sin control.

" _Ellos_ han de venir, y si es así nosotros no podremos protegerte, Sasuke-"

"No necesito protección, maldita sea Karin!"

No era débil, no era un muchacho insulso, él sabía bien en qué estaba metido y no iba a dejar que nadie le dijera qué hacer.

Y mientras discutían a gritos, los disparos seguían, sin mucha opción eran ellos los que ahora estaban retrocediendo, y sabían que no mucho faltaba para estar acorralados por completo.

Fue el punto de quiebre para Sasuke, decidiendo muy en contra de su propio juicio el retirarse.

Era una humillación palpable, pero no había otra alternativa.

Más que temer por su vida, eran sus compañeros quienes le preocupaba. Eso y el hecho de que _jamás_ se dejaría caer ante personas tan bajas y rastreras como aquellas quienes estaban disparando.

"Puedo detener esto por unos instantes, pero deben alejarse lo más rápido y lejos de aquí."

"Nos seguirán de inmediato,"

"Lo mejor será ir por separado."

El peso de las palabras —no, _orden_ — era grande. La renuencia de su equipo muy visible, así como el reconocimiento de que esa era la única alternativa si querían salir de eso.

"El primero que disponga de un teléfono llame a _saiko-komon_ ," difíciles palabras para él, pero no había opción. Con asentimientos tenues, miradas preocupadas, ellos se dispusieron.

Suigetsu siguió disparando. De haber sido por Sasuke, él mismo se habría quedado hasta disparar su última bala, pero la mano de Karin le empujó antes que ella, urgiéndolo a irse primero.

Le conocían muy bien. Y con molestia y humillación corrió entre los autos y hacia la acera, evitando los espacios abiertos y usando el camuflaje entre el velo de la noche y las sombras de las lámparas que no funcionaban.

El aire pesado y su aliento cada vez más corto, sin verdadera atención al nombre de las calles o la poca familiaridad de las mismas, en su mente sólo maldiciéndose, jurando venganza.

No fue hasta que su cuerpo se detuvo de golpe, incapaz de seguir siendo ignorado por las lesiones que cargaba, que se desplomó.

Su descanso para recuperar aire le había quitado la consciencia sin darse cuenta.

.

Esperó a que su respiración se normalizara, o al menos que dejara de ser tan errática, obligó a su mente a concentrarse en el presente e ignorar la preocupación por sus compañeros.

Ellos iban a estar bien.

Dejando de lado el sentimentalismo, había sido criado para entender y cumplir prioridades, Sasuke obligó a su cuerpo a enderezarse. Con su antebrazo trató de limpiar su rostro y consiguiendo una mueca de dolor, no tenía tiempo para recordar cómo lastimó su cara, debía salir de ahí.

El manto de la noche oscura se extendía ante esos barrios desconocidos, pocas lámparas alumbrando y apenas si algún sitio de servicio abierto. De cualquier manera no podría entrar, su aspecto llamaba mucho la atención, y no sabía en qué territorio estaba.

Su único movimiento a ejecutar era esperar.

.

Su aliento salía casi a puños, visible como una bruma ante la baja temperatura de la madrugada, lo único que le protegía eran unos cuantos contenedores de basura no muy lejos de él, lo único que podía usar como escudo.

Que miseria, sabía que parecía un vagabundo, pero esa era la idea, mezclarse con todo, sin ser notado.

Las calles tomando vida de a poco, comercios ilícitos cerrando, otros tantos abriendo, personas ocupadas en su burbuja yendo de aquí para allá con pasos rápidos.

Lo indicado es que se levantará antes de que el sol llegara y revelara quién era.

Su cuerpo dolorido, músculos que protestaban como si una gran paliza se le hubiera dado, Sasuke ignoró el quejido de su cuerpo, se incorporó pero poco pudo avanzar, sentía su cabeza a explotar y no tenía ni la menor idea de que dirección tomar. Parecía que la gripe que cargaba desde hace unos días había empeorado, y justamente era lo que menos necesitaba.

No tenía equilibrio, su brazo trató de estirarse y tocar pared, algo con lo que recargarse, pero la distancia no fue medida y su cuerpo cayó de manera estruendosa entre tantas cajas y contenedores a su alrededor.

Una herida abierta y fiebre, sin poder comunicarse ni saber dónde estaba. Bien, en ese momento Sasuke deseaba que le mataran, su estado actual era un vergüenza para su nombre y sería preferible desaparecer a que le encontraran así.

Su mente se iba perdiendo con el lento pasar de los minutos, tras sus párpados manchas negras, sus odios zumbando distorsionaban el mínimo ruido. Creía escuchar puertas abrirse y cuerpos arrastrándose...

Y después, su cuerpo siendo sacudido. Sus ojos hicieron el esfuerzo, más por reacción mecánica que deseó, de abrirse y enfocar lo que hacía sobre él. Un rostro pequeño, una voz preocupada y luego nada.

* * *

Su poca consciencia le daba la vaga sensación de sentir su cuerpo siendo arrastrado, el dolor sordo al golpearse contra el piso, los ruidos de una voz extraña y la distancia de su fuerza. Como la oscuridad dejaba de ser su cobija y un candor naranja le envolvía. El frío poco a poco se iba, y eso dolía.

Su mente vagó entre la somnolencia y la consciencia en más de una ocasión por lo que suponía fueron segundos, y cuando la bruma pesada en su cabeza se iba aclarando, sus sentidos también se agudizaban.

No escuchaba los ruidos provenientes de las calles, el frío concreto era suave y cómodo, el dolor en su cuerpo tolerable, pero el cielo seguía siendo oscuro.

Sus ojos pesados y a doloridos, parpadeó en más de una ocasión, su mayor esfuerzo en enfocar, aclarar y entender que no era el cielo lo que había sobre él, sino un techo.

Miró a su alrededor, muebles gastados y un espacio pequeño. No reconocía el lugar.

Apoyó sus codos en el mueble bajo de él, _un sofá-_ pensaba vagamente, pero apenas se había inclinado un poco y su cabeza resintió el movimiento. Como bandazos en su sien, su mano voló automáticamente hasta su frente, un quejido saliendo de sus labios.

"No debes moverte,"

Reacción en automático, su cuerpo se tensó y se puso a la guardia, dejando de lado el dolor, encarando a quien estaba ahí.

Por la voz suave y queda tras las palabras sabía que de una mujer se trataba, pero aun así no dejaba de ser sorpresivo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Quién eres?" No escondió a su pregunta, en cambio le dio una orden, no una petición. "Por qué estoy aquí."

 _¿Y dónde estoy?_ Podría estar herido y maltrecho, pero no dejaba la dureza que le caracterizaba. Cansado de no ser respondido enseguida, ignoró la protesta de su cuerpo cuando se sentó por completo en ese sofá, siendo capaz de ver por completo a la persona extraña que había cometido el error de ayudarle.

Y cuando en su boca se formulaban más preguntas exigentes, la poca luz de la lámpara a su lado fue suficiente para que él pudiera reconocer los rasgos suaves de aquel rostro que había visto cubierto de lágrimas alguna vez.

Un cabello que a pesar de la tenue luz podía recordar como exótico y cuyos ojos mostraban un color verde poco común en esos iris.

 _"¿Sakura?"_

* * *

No podía decidir qué era lo más sorpresivo esa noche, si haber creído encontrar un muerto en la parte trasera del edificio, el reconocer el rostro de la persona ahí tirada, el encontrarse a sí misma preocupada y llevando consigo tal persona, o que dicho hombre despertara y pudiera identificarla.

Egocéntricamente, era que él pronunciara, _recordara_ , su nombre lo que más centellaba en su mente en ese momento.

Sinceramente, no esperaba volverlo a ver. Y por su rostro sorprendió, ella diría que él tampoco.

Con paso inseguro se acercó hasta él, posicionándose en cuclillas y su mano fue a parar a la frente del hombre.

"Tú fiebre ha bajado un poco." Suspiró con alivio, su mirada bajando hasta el rostro de él, ceño fruncido y dudas expresándose.

"¿Te duele-"

"Por qué estoy aquí." Voz dura, presencia imponente a pesar de su estado… ese hombre de cabello negro, mirada oscura e intimidante seguía cargando la fuerza en su ser… sin importar su maltrecho cuerpo.

Seguía siendo amenazador. De pronto, era ella quien se sentía en desventaja. Bajó su mano y su cuerpo delató su intención de incrementar la distancia entre ellos, Sasuke se dio cuenta, y Sakura supo que no le gustó la idea pues la misma mano que había tocado su frente era aprisionada por una de él. Su agarre era débil, pero no menos flojo, y con un movimiento le estiró, obligándola a permanecer en su lugar, sino es que más cerca. "¿Por qué me has metido a tu casa?"

No había lugar para rodeos o preguntas sin sentido.

"Estabas herido, no podía dejarte ahí, tú-"

 _"Por favor,"_ hiriente sarcasmo, esas eran las palabras que él _no_ quería escuchar. La molestia e irritación surgiendo en él.

No había lugar y razón para ser un ciudadano caritativo y atender a un extraño como si nada. No confiaba en que alguien hiciera eso.

Porque no existía tal bondad.

"Es verdad."

"¿Recoges cualquier cosa tirada en la basura? ¿Eres acaso una niña?"

"Pero es que tú-"

"No sabes quién soy,"

Ella mordió la comisura de su labio, sus ojos evitando los de él, mirada gacha. El silencio se instaló y una sensación de ansiedad rodeándoles. Sasuke soltó su mano por fin, en su mente vagamente registró las marcas rojizas que se formaban alrededor de la pálida piel, no había creído haber puesto mucha fuerza en su agarre.

"Eres quien me salvó." Ella susurró, tentativa, como si eso fuera la respuesta a sus preguntas. Él bufó, ella agregó, "No podía dejarte ahí,"

"Debiste hacerlo."

Otros segundos pesados, él ya había retomado su postura anterior, su espalda contra los cojines y su vista en el techo.

"En esa ocasión..." su voz tenue, tan baja que él apenas pudo captarla, volvió su mirada hacia ella, quien seguía viendo sus propias manos. "Estaba sola, aterrada y creí que- creí que... _pensé lo peor..."_

Abría y cerraba los puños, un recuerdo doloroso entendía él ella rememoraba. Su rostro se levantó tan rápido, su mirada chocó con la de él y sus ojos sinceros. "De no ser por ti, yo no estaría aquí. Verte ahí tirado fue... simplemente no pensé en lo que hacía. Solo sabía que debía ayudarte."

Su voz dejó el volumen bajo, una nueva emoción se filtraba en sus palabras, gratitud y algo más, _algo peligroso_ , envolvían la melodía que era su voz.

Ella sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos, estos se alargaron sin que ambos pudieran opinar o entender. Ojos negros recelosos, ojos verdes con determinación. Era un diferente tipo de duelo, uno que no necesitó de más palabras o razones.

Fue Sasuke quien rompió el enlace. Soltando aire de su boca, más pesado que un suspiro, luego negó con la cabeza, demasiado cansado e inquieto como para pensar en el trasfondo de lo que había ocurrido, de lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _Bien_ , pensaba, era una retribución por parte de ella este gesto de caridad. No iba a darle más vueltas, y dudaba que ella fuera capaz de más, recordando cuál conejo asustado parecía en su primer encuentro meses atrás, y cuan pequeña delicada era esa pelirrosa frente a él.

Colocando su brazo sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos y ocultándolos de esos iris tan peculiares, Sasuke aceptó silenciosamente este gesto.

Escuchaba como ella se levantaba de su lugar, dispuesta a darle su espacio y fue cuando Sasuke decidió que luego meditaría a fondo lo ocurrido… pero ahora sus labios pronunciaron sin mucha dificultad,

"Gracias."

 _Sakura_.

.

* * *

ashasakjska! Esta historia me emociona, quiero mantenerla en un rango de 6-8 capítulo cuando mucho, no me volverá a pasar lo que Bad at Love. En esta quiero tratar un lado serio, claro que no sé si pueda hacerlo.


End file.
